Te Recuerdo
by princessAlely
Summary: Despues de haber peleeado contra Sailor galaxia, las guerreras se toman un descanso merecido. Serena ¿ Podrá descansar? tendrá visiones y por lo tanto nuevos acontecimientos en su vida y al rededor de sus amigas.


_**Hola a todos, la verdad siempre leo sus fanfic y me dio ganas de hacer uno. Sean buenos, como soy principiante ante todo perdon por mis faltas de ortografías!. jajaja... Espero que les guste!.**_

**CAPITULO I: **

**Flash Back**

…... **REINO LUNAR HACE MUCHOS AÑOS...**

**A lo lejos se podia ver una niña de 10 años en el campo de flores con cabellos rubios como el trigo, ojos azules como el mismo oceano; su sonrisa tierna y a la vez cautivadora . Ella recogia flores y tarareaba una melodia armoniosa que hasta los mismos pajaron le acompañaban. Ella se notaba feliz. Al otro extremo un niño con cabellos largos color plata, siempre la admiraba, parecia como que la custodiaba día y noche.**

**P. Serena: -¡ Ahh... que hermosa! Se la daré a mamá.**

**Niño: Es muy bonita.**

**P. Serena: - Esta flor se la daré a papá.- Mirando la flor con dulzura.**

**Un guardia se acerca y les anuncia a los niños que se hace tarde. Ellos asintieron y la pequeña se levanto pero en ese instante se doblo el tobillo y antes que cayera el niño la tomo de la mano.- ¡ Tranquila, no pasa nada!- le decia con el semblante pacifico. La niña al verlo lo abrazo y el le correspondio.**

**P. Serena: ¡ Prométeme que no nos separaremos!, quiero estar siempre contigo.**

**El niño al verla la abrazo mas fuerte.- ¡ Nunca me separaré de Tí!.**

**Fin Flash Back.**

…**... PARQUE N°10...**

Era una hermosa tarde de Primavera y una chica 16 años esta sentada en el banco de la plaza mirando a los niños jugar en la fuente. Perdida en sus pensamientos solo puede susurrar una palabra.- Rini.

Mira su reloj y decide irse. Hace unos pasos y siente que algo le pega en sus pies.

¡Onechan!- Un niño con mirada triste se abalanza hacia la chica y la abraza.

Serena:-¿Que te pasa? Los niños no tiene que llorar.- Le decia con la mirada dulce.

Niño: ¡ Me siento solo!

Serena:- ¡¿ Estas solo?!, ¿Tus papás? Le decia miestras se lavantaba a mirar a todos lados con cara de preocupada ( imaginense)

Niño: Ehh... Onechan... ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Sus ojos parecian del color del mar y su sonrisa atrapante.

Serena al escuchar esa pregunta sintio como su corazón se oprimía.-¿Qué será esto?

Serena: ¡ Ven, busquemos a tus papás, si?!

¡ Mmm... SI!.- Contesto con alegria y tomados de la mano se dispusieron a buscar por todo el parque.

…**... TEMPLO...**

Las 9 guerreras despues de haber derrotado a Sailor Galaxia se encontraban descansando en las escalinaras del Templo, lugar donde siempre se reunian para hablar de enemigos; pero todo era distinto había un ambiente tranquilo y en paz.

Lita: Mina , ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

Mina con ojos llorosos,- ¡Lita lindaaaa no tengo nada que hacer solo enseñamee!...

¡LITA...LITA...LITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ENSEÑAMEEEE!.

Lita ya perdiendo la paciencia.-¡SI , ESTA BIEN! Te enseñaré a cocinar...( Gota en la frente)

Mina: ¡Graciassss... YO LA SAILOR SCOUT DEL AMOR seré la mejor cocinera del mundoy tendré a todos los chicos rendidos a mis pies... JAJAJAJAJA!..

Rei: ahh... Suerte con eso!

Chicas, recuerden que tenemos que estudiar para el examen de admisión para la Universidad.- Hablaba una chica de cabello azul.

TODAS: ¡ AMY!

Mientras, en el patio del templo las otras Sailors estaban recostadas en los árboles disfrutando de los sonidos de la Naturaleza.

Michiru: Hace mucho que no respiraba tan hondo. El aire esta exquizito.

Haruka: Es verdad, se siente tan puro.

Setsuna: Al fin podemos estar en este planeta disfrutando de un descansanso.

¡ Extraño a Rini! ¿Qué estará haciendo?. Pregunta una niña de cabello negro como el mismo universo con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

De seguro esta recogiendo las flores del jardín del Tiempo. Decia Setsuna mirando a Hotaru con ternura.

En esa charla se escucha el Violin de Michiru y las demas se dejan llevar por la música.

…**...PARQUE N°10...**

Serena y el niño caminan por el parque buscando a sus padres.

Onechan, tengo sed!._ con puchero.

Serena: ¡ ajaja... bueno, busquemos algo- En eso levanta la mirada y encuentra un puesto de bebidas y se dirigen a comparar unas.

Serena: ¡¿ Porque estas solo?!.. No te tienes que alejar de tus papas, deben estar preocupados. Dime ¡Como son?

Niño: ¡Altos!

Serena mirandolo con cansancio.- Que más.

Mmmm... no me acuerdo.

Serena al escuchar la contestacion del pequeño se arrodillo frente a Él y tomandolo de la cara le hizo que la mirara.- Dime, realmente, con quien estas.

El niño la miro y se le escaparon unas lagrimas y se abrazo a serena y escondiendo su cara en el cuello de esta .

¡ Mamá y papá no están conmigo desde que tengo memoria!

Serena solo atino a abrazarlo más y contenerlo.

¡ Nadie esta conmigo, me siento solo! Le decia llorando

¡No estas solo, yo estoy aquí! Le decia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y sacando un pañuelo le secó las lágrimas.

En ese mismo instante se escuchaba a lo lejos una voz masculina que al parecer llamaba a alguien y al escuchar esa voz el niño se puso de pie.

¡ Onisan !... El niño corrio hacia el joven y lo abrazo.

Serena:- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DEJARLO SOLO! Mirando al joven

Joven: Lo lamento, es que estaba atendiendo una llamada muy importante.

Serena: - ah... Ten mas cuidado, estaba muy asustado al no encontrarlo.-

Joven: - Me llamo Takari Touya soy el hermano mayor de Yuri – al decir eso le tocaba la cabeza al menor con suspiros.

Serena:- Con que te llamas Yuri, gusto en conocerte me llamo Serena Tsukino.- Miraba al pequeño con amor. - Ah!.. Se me hace tarde, lo lamento. - Haciendo una reverencia se marcha sin antes despedirse con una gran sonrisa.

Touya: Es Hermosa, veo que la encontraste

Yuri:- Por fín.- Su semblante cambio para uno con tristeza.

Darien: ¡ Chicas, Serena todavía no ha llegado?.- Mirando su reloj y viendo las escalinatas.

Rei: ¡ Seguro se detuvo a comer algo por ahi! (Gota en la frente)

Lita tomandose los hombros.- Es raro como nada ha pasado y ahora la ciudad esta tranquila. Ahora no tenemos que usar nuestros poderes y podemos vivir como personas normales.

Todos asintieron

Serena: ¡ Hola Chicas!

Rei: Serena, tonta te dijimos que llegaras temprano!

Serena: Rei no me molestes! ñiffff! Sacando la lengua

Rei : Pero es verdad, eres una chiquilina ñiff!

Darien: Por favor, no peleen.

Serena: ¡ DARIEN!.- Tirandose a los brazos

Darien: Princesa, ¿Porqué tardaste?

Serena: Es que... la verdad... ayude a un niño que estaba perdido y por fin encontro a su hermano. - Al decir esto el semblante ha cambiado por uno mas triste.- no tenía padres y estaba solo.

Darien acercandose la abraza y le deposita un beso en la frente.- ¡ Vas a hacer una gran madre!

-Darien-. Fundiendose en un beso de amor.

Amy: ¡ Serena, estudiaste para el examen?. Recuerda que tu futuro es muy importante y con esas notas que tienes no llegarás muy lejos.

Serena: ¡ Pero , seré la reina de Tokio de Cristal, creo que no tendré que hacer el exámen.. ja ja

Haruka: ¡ Cabeza de Bombon ! Ponte a estudiar.

Michiru: Serena, es importante que estudies para ser una gobernante independiente.

Serena: Ahhh... bueno, me pondré a estudiar.

Setsuna.: ¡ Princesa! Le pasa algo?

Serena : ¡ No me pasa nada! ¿Porque?

Hotaru: Estas distinta.

Serena: Jajaja... soy la misma de siempre. Lo lamento que era lo que tenian que decirme?

Mina: ¡ Serenaaaa... NOS IREMOS DE VACACIONES!

Ahhhhhh!... sol, descanso... - Serena no cabia de felicidad

Lita: Nos iremos en 2 días, asi que preparate .

Serena: No te preocupes, le dire a mis padres y todo arreglado! SI VACACIONES!

Darien acompaño a Serena a la casa.

Darien: ¡ Estas contenta?

Serena: Muy contenta... pero... me tendrás que cuidar...- Mirandolo desafiando

Darien: ¿ Y porque ?.- Siguiendole el juego.

Serena: Habrá chicos que me miraran y querran invitarme a tomar algo.- Con tono tierno.

Darien tomandola de la barbilla.- No dejaré que te miren porque estaré a tu lado cuidandote mi princesa.- Un dulce beso se alargo hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aliento.

¡ Buenas noches !.- Dejandola en el umbral de la puerta

¡ Buenas noches mi principe!.

…**... EN LA CASA DE LOS TSUKINOS...**

¡ SERENA A CENAR!.

¡ SI VOY!- encerrada en su habitacion abre un cajon y encuentra el broche de transformacion.

Es increible que la ciudad este a salvo Ahora vivimos nuestros sueños, podemos hacer cada uno nuestra vida.. Serena recargada en el balcon mira las estrellas.- ¡¿ Estarán bien?!

LUNA: Claro que estan bien, estan con su princesa protegiendola.

SERENA: Las extraño!- empieza a llorar.

SAMY: ¡ Llorona, te estamos llamando para cenar! Si no bajas despues a la noche te comeras hasta la heladera.

¡ MOCOSO! Vas a ver. - Corren los dos hacia la cocina y tiene una cena como todas las noches.

-**_ SUEÑO-_**

_**¡ Princesa Serena ! ¡ Princesa Serena ! ¿ Donde está?**_

_**Dos niños se esconden en una sala llena de cuadros riendose abrazados.**_

_**Niño: Serena, no hagas ruido que nos encontrarán. - Muy agitado**_

_**P. Serena: ¡ No hay nadie, salgamos!**_

_**Estando en el jardin la niña empieza a correr y el niño la sigue. En ese instanse ella cae y el arriba de ella. Se miran riendose.**_

_**Niño: ¿Estarás conmigo siempre?. - la mirada del niño se perdia con la de la pequeña princesa**_

_**P. Serena: ¡ Siempre estaremos juntos !. **_

Serena se despiesta agitada y sollosante. Luna la miraba.- ¿ Que te pasa ?.

Ella trataba de comprender que era ese sueño pero no le encontraba explicacion alguna.- Fue solo... solo... un sueño , nada mas. Vamos Luna, duerme!.

Ella solo se acomodo mirando la Luna y se quedo pensando hasta que el sueño la vencio.


End file.
